In the related art, a web application that operates through cooperation between a program operating on a browser of a terminal and a program on a server side is known. When the web application is used, a user operates an item or the like displayed on a browser screen to make a request from the terminal to the server, such that the server can be caused to execute a predetermined process or information managed by the server can be acquired and displayed on the browser screen. Therefore, in a case in which communication between the terminal and the server is disconnected, the information cannot be acquired from the server and it may be difficult for the use of the web application to continue.